


We Meet Again

by heartshxn



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: I tried my best, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Korean Characters, M/M, i got inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartshxn/pseuds/heartshxn
Summary: Song strongly recommend while reading this story:When we were young - Adele 🎵
Relationships: Seo Inwoo & Yook Dongsik, Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> none of these lyrics are mine !!

**_Everybody loves the things you do_ **

**_From the way you talk_ **

**_To the way you move_ **

Inwoo caught sight of the curly-haired man that sat across the room beside his friends. The male had a smile on his lips as he cracked jokes, his friends causally joining in on the fun. The smile grew into a laugh while he threw his head back, slightly covering his mouth with a hand. Even though the music playing was partially loud, he could still hear his familiar, precious laugh. He watched him, his eyes dripping with awe as memories flooded into his mind.

_**Everybody here is watching you** _

_**'Cause you feel like home** _

_**You're like a dream come true**_

The people around him seemed quite fond of him. Inwoo didn’t blame them, who wouldn’t be? The man was sunshine in a form of a human that radiated happiness constantly. He didn’t leave anyone out, making everyone feel comfortable with his contagious smile and big innocent eyes. It was as if everyone and everything surrounding him had disappeared. It felt unreal to him, like them existing in the same setting after being apart for so long was fate, destined to happen.

_**But if by chance you're here alone** _

_**Can I have a moment** _

_**Before I go?** _

_**'Cause I've been by myself all night long** _

_**Hoping you're someone I used to know**_

Even though there were people around him, chatting and offering him drinks, he felt alone mentally and emotionally. Inwoo sat there with a glass and internally planned on leaving. However, when he saw him, the idea changed. He desperately wanted to get up, walk over, and catch up on each other’s lives privately. Was he the same person from years ago? Did he still possess that awkward but charming personality? Did he still watch horror movies to get inspiration for his weird novel writings?

_**You look like a movie** _

_**You sound like a song** _

_**My God, this reminds me** _

_**Of when we were young**_

He ignored every sound surrounding him, completely captivated by him. Inwoo couldn’t make out the words he spoke because of the distance between their tables but the muffles provided him with a calming sensation. It spread throughout his body, seeping into each limb and vein, like his voice was a song. Inwoo wanted to close his eyes and drown in the sweet melody but kept them open. Watching every movement he made, every blink and crinkle from his eyes, every giggle that escaped his mouth and every piece of hair that flew around whenever the man moved his head. Everything about him reminded him of the past. Their past.

_**Let me photograph you in this light** _

_**In case it is the last time** _

_**That we might be exactly like we were** _

_**Before we realized** _

_**We were sad of getting old** _

_**It made us restless**_

Inwoo wanted to pull out his phone and snap a picture, to let the memory last longer. Instead he kept the image of this encounter tonight in his mind fully, soaking in every color and feature of him. Holding it close for as long as he possibly could before it slipped through his slender, pale fingers. The man had matured and transformed into a older version of the person in his memories. It replaced the peaceful emotion he had received with guilt and longing questions. Was gone for that long? Was he not beside him for that long? How did he cope for four years?

**_It was just like a movie_ **

**_It was just like a song_**

He still couldn’t believe that he was here, it almost seemed cliché like a overused storyline for a movie or television show. Inwoo shyly grinned to himself while looking down, hiding his flustered face and ears reddening at the silly thought.

  
  


_**I was so scared to face my fears** _

_**Nobody told me that you'd be here**_

Dongsik did notice the dark-haired male on the other side of the room but chose to be oblivious. He wasn’t prepared in any way to come face to face with him and never imagined to see him again. The restaurant that his friends decided to go to wasn’t popular, it was rather secluded so meeting him was surprising.

_**And I swear you moved overseas** _

_**That's what you said, when you left me** _

He especially was surprised since he had said he was leaving permanently overseas with his family to study and thrive. When they were together in the past, his father didn’t seem pleased with Dongsik. Compared to the other male, he wasn’t rich or owned a huge family business. But he was intelligent and his only friend which was the sole reason why he was allowed around him throughout the years.

_**You still look like a movie** _

_**You still sound like a song** _

_**My God, this reminds me** _

_**Of when we were young** _

Dongsik did have to admit, he was handsome probably even more then because of the expensive suit he wore. Even if the man had changed his entire appearance, he remembered his old self. The person that sat beside him on the school bus during elementary, played with him during recess in middle school, fooled around with him in the local convince store during high school and helped him study through half of college before he left him behind in Seoul. Their childhood seemed like a romantic film where the two main characters meet and fall in love blissfully.

_**Let me photograph you in this light** _

_**In case it is the last time** _

_**That we might be exactly like we were** _

_**Before we realized** _

_**We were sad of getting old** _

_**It made us restless** _

He had always dreamed to find his soulmate to grow old with, even before he crossed paths with him. To get a successful job, get married, and start a family. But those dreams quickly died when Dongsik experienced his first heartbreak. He spent days, maybe even months, sobbing while trying to pick up the remaining fragments of himself. Learning to fix himself with the support of family and friends along the way. He promised himself that this would be the first and last time he loved someone with every fiber in his being.

_**It was just like a movie** _

_**It was just like a song**_

And yet now when he met him after so long, those high walls he built from years ago felt as if they were going to collapse. Old but special memories tore down the barrier guarding his heart, brick by brick.

_**When we were young**_

A single brick fell, landing at his feet. Dongsik panicked, rushing to pick it up and paste it back to his fragile wall.

_**When we were young**_

Two more bricks had come down when he successfully fixed one. A familiar feeling started to settle in the pit of his stomach, the feeling he wanted to erase. Just like how he erased Dongsik from his life entirely.

_**When we were young**_

He held the two bricks in his hands and witnessed his wall crumble apart. All he could do was stare, knowing that he couldn’t hold it together any longer.

_**When we were young**_

Finally, it all collapsed, some bricks breaking into pieces of dust. The feeling was now overwhelming him as he dropped the remaining bricks in his trembling grip. Dongsik felt exposed and wanted to hide.

_**It's hard to admit that** _

_**Everything just takes me back** _

_**To when you were there** _

_**To when you were there**_

The traumatizing recollection of Inwoo leaving him on the lonely sidewalk that Saturday afternoon echoed throughout his foggy mind. It was ingrained in him, the smell of the wet grass and the sounds hard rain hitting concrete combining with the steps he took as he walked away from Dongsik. He begged for Inwoo to turn back around, to run back into his awaiting arms like it was all just a stupid prank. Every detail of that day hurt and haunted him and it didn’t help that it began to rain outside the restaurant. His vision became blurry by the second while he glanced back at the man across the room. He didn’t expect to lock eyes with him though.

_**And a part of me keeps holding on** _

_**Just in case it hasn't gone** _

_**'Cause I still care** _

_**Do you still care?**_

Dongsik had now understood why his wall had crumbled apart so easily but he was afraid of acknowledging it. From the bottom of his soul, wether he liked it or not, he knew he still cared for Inwoo. He wondered if the other male felt the same but also didn’t desire to discover the truth. The brown-haired man sat petrified and excused himself from his own table, running off. Being underneath his gaze made emotions from long ago emerge that he struggled to push down.

Inwoo had seen the liquid filling up Dongsik’s eyes that were once emitted with cheerfulness. It broke him. It reminded him of the same rainy Saturday afternoon that he regretted for the rest of his life. No matter how hard he attempted to forget that day, he always remembered. The painful screams from Dongsik, the black hoodie he wore that gradually got drenched as he walked away from his lover and his own warm tears silently slid down his cheeks that contrasted with the harsh, cold raindrops slapping him the face. As if the rain was angry at him for making that scarring life changing decision. But the truth was, Inwoo reflected the exact affection Dongsik had locked deep inside him. He wanted to chase after the man that exited abruptly and the droplets dripping down the windows of the restaurant convinced him even more.

_**It was just like a movie** _

_**It was just like a song** _

_**My God, this reminds me** _

_**Of when we were young**_

Dongsik found himself standing outside, underneath the shade of the roof that prevented him from getting wet. The transparent tears that he held left his quivering orbs. He resembled the heartbroken boy he was four years ago, the memory caused him to sit on the ground and hug his knees. Vulnerability and coldness ate him alive while he bit onto his bottom lip to suppress the cry that wanted to escape. Then he sensed something draping over his shoulders, glancing over.

_**When we were young**_

And there he sat, alongside him with a sorrowful expression. Inwoo had covered Dongsik’s shivering form with his suit jacket. He was reminded him of the bittersweet memory of when they ran together underneath his jacket after school whenever they both forgot to bring an umbrella.

_**When we were young**_

The scent of his jacket was familiar, too familiar. Dongsik instantly recognized it, the perfume he had gifted Inwoo for his twenty-first birthday. Since Dongsik hated most of the cologne for men, he gave him a flowery perfume that resembled the smell of lavenders and tangerines. He was amazed that he didn’t toss the gift in the garbage and it only made him want to break down more. Why did he still keep it?

_**When we were young**_

Inwoo stared at the man wrapped within his jacket and remembered when Dongsik used to steal his clothing. Specifically, his hoodies and baseball caps. He never confessed it anyone but he used to find comfort in hiding in oversized clothes, from himself and from others. Inwoo had a rough time during his high school years because he hated his complexion. His skin was like paper, so thin, so pale. It was until Dongsik gave him the confidence by sticking colorful post-it-notes everywhere Inwoo went with heartfelt messages. He showered the insecure boy with compliments and stole his baggy clothes, replacing them with short sleeve t-shirts and ripped jeans.

_**When we were young**_

No words were spoken, both lost on what to say. The stare they shared lasted for a while, the thunder and rain occupying the silence between the pair. As much as Dongsik wanted to throw the older man’s jacket back and leave him on the street, he didn’t. He felt an invisible weight pushing him down, not allowing to any access to run. The curly-haired man became aware of the force and broke contact. Inwoo felt like home. Dongsik missed his home, nothing in the world could take his place.

_**Let me photograph you in this light** _

_**In case it is the last time** _

_**That we might be exactly like we were** _

_**Before we realized** _

_**We were sad of getting old** _

_**It made us restless**_

Inwoo reached out and wiped the tears reflecting the golden fairy lights hanging above them. His palm naturally settled on his cheek, caressing it gently. Dongsik habitually nuzzled into it and relaxed in the warmth of the other male. The fluttering butterflies in his stomach and cozy feeling from years ago erupted, spreading like a hot lava from a volcano. It was as if Inwoo had never left him.

_**Oh, I'm so mad I'm getting old** _

_**It makes me reckless**_

In this moment, Dongsik decided to forgive him. He realized he didn’t want to be apart from Inwoo anymore, he wanted to go back to memories they had. To try again and make new memories before their time ran out. His original broken dreams appeared as he felt softness against his lips.

_**It was just like a movie** _

_**It was just like a song**_

Inwoo had kissed him and soon Dongsik melted into the kiss after processing the disbelief. Everything about the scene felt cheesy, from the pouring rain to their friends inside watching them through the window. The younger man pulled away when he overheard the whistling and cheering, blushing profusely. The dark-haired man tugged Dongsik into his embrace while he buried his head into his chest. His lover had wandered his way back to him and his heart was filled with glee once more.

_**When we were young** _

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been a bit sad lately so I wrote a short story with one of the songs that’s been helping me cope. I hope that you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it xx


End file.
